Autarch
The Autarch is the Primary Commander unit that the Eldar can produce. Overview An Autarch is, simply put, an Eldar who has mastered many of the Eldar Paths over centuries. Their knowledge and expertise surrounding the art of war is incredible, including the Path of Command. This Eldar Path is followed by those who seek to have complete understanding of the battlefield, and being able to lead others to victory in the most efficient way possible. These Eldar are not only exceptional commanders, but also incredibly proficient warriors as well; they have endured service as almost every Warrior Aspect known, such as Howling Banshee, Warp Spider, Fire Dragon, and so on. Abilities |requires = Hero: Level 8|desc = -Portable, very deadly bomb. -The explosive can be placed anywhere. When placed, the explosive will be infiltrated and set like a booby trap. -The explosive can be detonated at any time. -The explosion is high-yield and deadly. -It is designed to take down all structure types with ease, and will devastate everything nearby. -This weapon is very dangerous, yet fragile. It cannot withstand heavy fire power so it must be protected even if infiltrated.|hotkey = K|image = }} Upgrades |desc = -Hero research, upgrades your commanders by levelling them up. -At level 1: + Health + morale.|hotkey = Z}} |pow = |desc = -Hero research, upgrades your commanders by levelling them up. -At level 2: + Health + morale - ability recharge time.|hotkey = Z}} |pow = |desc = - Hero research, upgrades your commanders by levelling them up. - At level 3: + Health + health regeneration + damage bonus + morale + Wargear - ability recharge time.|hotkey = Z}} |pow = |desc = - Hero research, upgrades your commanders by levelling them up. - At level 4: + Health + health regeneration + damage bonus + morale + Wargear - ability recharge time|hotkey = Z}} |pow = |desc = - Hero research, upgrades your commanders by levelling them up. - At level 5: + Cruel abilities + health + health regeneration + damage bonus + morale + Wargear - ability recharge time|hotkey = Z}} |pow = |desc = - Hero research, upgrades your commanders by levelling them up. - At level 6: + Health + health regeneration + damage bonus + morale - ability recharge time|hotkey = Z}} |pow = }} |pow = |requires = A Relic|desc = - Hero research, upgrades your commanders by levelling them up. - At level 8: + Primary commander portable explosives + heroic inspiring aura (100m) + production speed + movement speed|hotkey = Z}} |pow = |requires = Shrine of the Laughing God|desc = - Grants the squad (?) the ability to infiltrate.|hotkey = W}} Level 3 Wargear |pow = |requires = Hero: Level 3|desc = - Versatile striking blade which pierces most armor types with ease. - Replaces the basic chainsword.|hotkey = A}} |pow = |requires = Hero: Level 3|desc = - High accuracy rifle, with a good rate of fire. A relic from previous service as a Dire Avenger. - Replaces standard pistol.|hotkey = S}} |pow = |requires = Hero: Level 3|desc = - Improved armor enhanced with Warp technology that allows the user to warp in and out of reality. A relic from previous services as a Warp Spider. - Allows teleportation, protects against ranged and melee attacks, and greatly increases health.|hotkey = D}} |pow = |requires = Hero: Level 3|desc = - Enhanced Eldar technology able to intensify sight logistics and combat effectiveness. A relic from previous service as a Howling Banshee. - Increases the movement speed of the Autarch, increases sight, and detects infiltrated units.|hotkey = F}} |pow = |requires = Hero: Level 3, Banshee Mask|desc = - Enhanced Eldar technology able to fire lasers out of the helmet. The helmet also boasts improved sight logistics. A relic from previous service as a Striking Scorpion. - Allows the Mandiblasters ability, increases sight, and detects infiltrated units.|hotkey = F}} |pow = |requires = Hero: Level 3|desc = - Rune blessed by the Seer Council, those who bear this mark are sure to bring doom to those who stray their path. - Allows the Aura of Command, greatly increases health and health regeneration.|hotkey = G}} Level 5 Wargear |pow = |requires = Hero: Level 5, Power Sword|desc = - Deadly assault blade which cuts through any material uncontested. - Replaces the Power Sword.|hotkey = A}} |pow = |requires = Hero: Level 5, Shuriken Catapult|desc = - Greatly accurate and lethal melta gun that vaporizes most materials on contact. A relic from previous service as a Fire Dragon. - Replaces the Shuriken Catapult.|hotkey = S}} |pow = |requires = Hero: Level 5, Rune of Doom|desc = - Grants the aura of the bloody-handed god, the user with this rune is able to cast out all life with ease, and the user will possess the powers of Khaine himself. - Grants the Autarch an aura of fear, increases movement speed, increases health, grants immunity to knockback. - Requires all other wargear research.|hotkey = H}} Gallery Autarch level1.png|Autarch, at level 1 with no upgrades Autarch level3.png|Autarch, at level 3 with all available upgrades Autarch level8.png|Autarch, at level 8 with all available upgrades Category:Eldar Category:Primary Commander